Gagalkah Aku Menjadi Seorang Guru?
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Naruto membuat sebuah karangan laporan pengamatan. "Kebakaran di Rumah Sakit Konoha... Semua petugas, perawat serta dokter, sibuk menyelamatkan pasien yang tidak bisa melarikan diri. Petugas kasir sibuk menyelamatkan uang..." Shizune berdiri mematung.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

True fict! Terinspirasi dari seseorang yang sangat jenius! Saking jeniusnya, sampai-sampai ia membuat satu kelas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dikarenakan teman-temannya tidak bodoh.

Dozo! I will survive!

Gagalkah Aku Menjadi Seorang Guru?

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Tidak ada pairing di sini!

Rate: K+

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! Maaf yah~ Chara-charamu kunistakan lagi!

Warning:

OOCness! LEBAYness! GAJEness! Typo, dan segala keanehan lainnya! Bahasa yang rada-rada… Ya gitu deh!

_Italic_: Karangan yang dibacakan.

Underline: yang memudahkan Readers untuk mengetahui hal yang tidak wajar.

"…": Bicara

'…' bicara dalam hati.

Have a nice read!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Bimbingan Belajar Konoha.

Sebuah tempat les elit di kawasan perkotaan Konoha. Tempat les favorite, di mana anak-anak yang mengikuti bimbingan belajar di tempat tersebut, rata-rata tajir. Dan berotak cerdas, dianugerahi fisik yang menawan.

Tapi, kebanyakan anak-anak yang mengikuti bimbingan belajar di situ, hanya semata karena gengsi belaka… Kadang, walau dalam saat pelajaranpun, ada saja anak yang memainkan HP ataupun laptop, dan para guru tidak berhak untuk menegur mereka, karena orangtua para murid ini membayar mahal.

Lanjut kepada guru-guru yang mengajar. Berbanding terbalik dengan para gurunya. Tidak semua guru di situ favorite. Tepatnya hanya satu… Karena dia tampan dan enak diajak berkelakar. Yah, walaupun mukanya tertutup masker sekalipun, tapi semua bisa melihat ketampanannya dari luar, juga kebaikan hatinya.

Hanya satu yang dibenci para murid-muridnya, ia adalah seorang yang selalu datang terlambat! Tapi toh, murid-murid yang diajar di kelasnya cerdas-cerdas.

Pada suatu hari, karena murid-muridnya di sekolah, akan dilaksanakan "Ulangan Tengah Semester," jadilah ia datang tepat waktu.

Kakashi melihat keempat muridnya sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Dan Kakashi mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas kecil, ber-AC dan berisik itu. "Konichiwa Minna-san!"

"Konichiwa Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi duduk di kursi yang sudah seharusnya ia tempati, Kakashi mengajarkan bidang studi Kimia.

"Anak-anak, kerjakan halaman lima pu-"

**Do you believe in, love at first sight… **

Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya, lalu mencari sesuatu, yang berbunyi. HP-nya lah sumber dari pemecah keheningan itu.

"Halo? Ino? Ya… aku berada di kelas Kakashi-Sensei…. Kelas Kimia…"

Sai mengeluarkan buku gambar serta pensil warnanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone.

Dan murid yang satu ini, memutuskan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang sudah agak kusut, lalu komat-kamit sendiri.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang, sudah biasa… Ia memperhatikan muridnya satu persatu. Tampak Sakura yang sedang tertawa haha-hihi saat sedang telpon dengan Ino. Sai tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan buku gambarnya. Sasuke yang duduk dipojok, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tidur sepertinya…

Dan Naruto tampak panik.

"Naruto, kau sedang belajar apa?" Tanya Kakashi, daripada dia menganggur, lebih baik membantu muridnya yang kesusahan.

Sungguh baik hati sekali.

"Em… Begini Sensei, aku habis ini ada kelas Bahasa… Suruh membuat laporan tentang suatu kejadian… Dihafalkan, lalu nanti dites…" Jawab Naruto.

'Oh pantas dia gugup,' batin Kakashi.

"Mau kubantu? Yang mengajarmu siapa?" Tawar Kakashi, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi setiap guru untuk menguasai bidang lain dan membantu muridnya.

"Shizune-sensei, bagaimana cara membantunya?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Bacakan dulu laporan karanganmu itu di depan kelas, jika ada yang salah, nanti akan aku koreksi," kata Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari kursi-juga meja-nya.

Naruto melirik Kakashi, "ayo bacakan!" Kata Kakashi antusias.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dari buku gambarnya, Sasuke melepas earphone-nya, dan Sakura menutup telponnya.

"_Kebakaran di Rumah Sakit Konoha._

_Sebuah kebakaran besar terjadi di Rumah Sakit Konoha, kerugian tidak dapat saya perkirakan. Kebakaran bersumber dari sebuah dapur, diperkirakan, sebelum terjadi kebakaran, sebuah kompor gas entah bagaimana caranya, meledak. Dan api merambat kemana-mana. _

_Semua petugas, perawat serta dokter, sibuk menyelamatkan pasien yang tidak bisa melarikan diri. Petugas kasir sibuk menyelamatkan uang. _

_Seorang __Tuna Netra__, yang kamarnya berada di sebelah dapur memberi kesaksian, "saya sedang ada di kamar waktu ledakan berlangsung. Dan saya__ melihat__ dengan __mata kepala saya sendiri! Guncangan itu sangat dahsyat!"_

_Beruntung sebelum Kebakaran, banyak yang diselamatkan oleh para Petugas, Perawat dan Dokter. _

_Sepuluh __mayat berhasil melarikan diri__ dari ruang autopsy, dan __menyelamatkan diri__ dari kebakaran tersebut. _

_Tak lama setelah itu, para Pemadam Kebakaran beserta mobil untuk memadamkan kebakaran datang. Petugas berhamburan dengan selang-selang besar nan panjang untuk memadamkan api. Beruntung api dengan mudah dipadamkan. Tapi kerugian yang diperkirakan sangatlah besar._

_Sekian laporan pengamatan dari saya, terima kasih._"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Napas berhenti sejenak…

Mata melebar…

Mulut ternganga…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seisi kelas tertawa kencang-kencang minus Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tanda canggung. Bingung kenapa ia ditertawakan seperti itu. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja tampak meredam tawanya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tas. Tubuhnya terguncang.

Sakura tertawa paling kencang, Sai sendiri melepas tawanya begitu saja. Dan Kakashi memegangi perutnya, terasa nyeri karena ledakan tawa yang begitu kencang.

Seseorang yang akan masuk ke kelas Kimia Kakashi, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdiri mematung di pintu masuk.

"Hah… Hah… Naruto, itu laporan karanganmu sendiri bukan? Hahahaha…" Tanya Kakashi susah payah.

"Iya… Memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Hhh… Baka Dobe… Huffh…" Sasuke mencoba menarik napasnya yang nyaris habis. Terasa nyeri di dada karena tertawa terlalu kencang.

"TEME!" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kalian tertawa terus, bagaimana bisa aku tahu kesalahanku di mana? Bukannya tadi katanya mau mengoreksi kesalahanku?" Tanya Naruto, cemberut.

How cute~

"Baca baik-baik karanganmu," kata Kakashi. Lalu melihat seseorang berdiri mematung sedari tadi di pintu.

Kakashi berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, menekan gagang pintu, dan terbukalah… Menampakan Shizune mematung di depan pintu.

"Oh Kami-sama… Gagalkah aku, mengajarnya?" Gumam Shizune sedih.

Sekali lagi, kelas itu dipenuhi akan suara tawa. Bahkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti situasi, ikut tergelak bersama empat Sahabat dan guru bimbingan belajar Kimia-nya.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

GAJEBA-GAk JElas BAnget-!!! Ampuni Light~ -pundung-Light tahu, ini itu… Kacau!

Light sudah menggarisbawahi bagian-bagian yang tidak wajar! Jika masih belum mengerti, baca ulang karangan Naruto di atas. Jika masih tidak mengerti, silahkan sampaikan di review…

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca. Ditunggu kehadiran flame, con crit ataupun review-nya!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
